Lincoln Loud (fan-film idea)
''Lincoln Loud ''is a 2D-animated, comedy-drama fan-film idea directed by Jason Daniel. It is based on the characters of The Loud House ''created by Chris Savino. The film focuses before the events of the main series, wherein Lincoln Loud, the main protagonist, wasn't very close in relationship to his 10 sisters yet. Plot The film opens on a little room with a comic book sitting on a chair. The narrator talks about how the story will not take place in the said room, but in the comic book. Then, soon, the comic book opens to reveal a couple of panels that make up the entire story of the film. The camera, obviously, zooms into the first panel of the comic book. In the first comic panel, which is shown to be the Loud residence in Royal Woods, Michigan, Lincoln Loud was seen using his laptop in his room. The narrator asks him what he's doing, and he says that he is recording some videos of himself, in the form of a video journal. Lincoln says that he records himself once in a while just to talk about some things that he wouldn't really want to talk about with his sisters, especially some very personal and secret stuff. After he's finished his latest recording, his things are seen to be shaking a little bit. And Lincoln states that the "10-headed beast" has awoken. Lincoln soon tells the audience that his sisters are not really that close to him as he is to them. The narrator then tells Lincoln that if he wants to grow his relationship with his sisters, he should spend time with them. That way, he can be seen by them as a good sibling to have. Reluctantly, Lincoln accepts. The narrator soon tells Lincoln that all of his sisters have a different situation that he can participate in, so they can at least see him as a good brother. This is done through flipping comic book pages. These are the different situations of each of Lincoln's sisters in which he has to take part of. * '''For Lori:' Lincoln helps her find out who accidentally shattered the glass on her phone. * For Leni: Lincoln becomes patient trying to help her find the perfect dress for her to wear on special occasions. * For Luna: Lincoln attends a Mick Swagger concert with her and also helps her act normal when she gets surprisingly called on stage. * For Luan: Lincoln tries to keep his cool while acting as a test dummy for Luan's pranks that she's experimenting. * For Lynn: Lincoln helps her train for the upcoming football game. And also, he attends the said game and cheers her on. * For Lucy: Lincoln helps her find inspiration for her writer's block since she wants to write some poems. * For Lola: Lincoln helps her prepare for the upcoming Miss Cutie Pie beauty pageant. * For Lana: Lincoln spends some time with her playing in the mud puddle. Also, he helps her do some handy work on the family van. * For Lisa: Lincoln acts as an assistant to her scientific experiments and a test subject to her machines. * For Lily: Lincoln plays some games with her and also reads her bedtime stories. After helping all of his sisters' individual problems, Lincoln soon realizes that even though he has helped solve each of their problems prominently, his sisters are still not giving him the admiration and thanks he deserves. Feeling disappointed, Lincoln stays in his bedroom and records himself about how belittled he feels. The narrator tells Lincoln that he shouldn't feel bad about what happened. Because in life, stuff like that is most likely natural to occur. Then seconds later, Lincoln had an idea. He sneaked out of the house to do something with his friends: Clyde, Rusty Spokes, Liam and Zach. Afterwards, one of Lincoln's sisters finds out he's not in his room and accidentally finds his laptop. She soon opens it to reveal all of the recordings that Lincoln has made. And she decides to watch all of it with the other sisters. After watching the latest recording, the sisters soon realize that Lincoln was being a good example and very helpful to them all along, and that they never really gave him the thanks and love he deserves. Feeling regretful, they decide to tell Lincoln how they all feel about him. When Lincoln gets back home, his sisters ask him where he's been. Not wanting to spoil anything, Lincoln just says he's been "hanging out with his friends". When in reality, he along with his friends have been planning a little surprise. But then, his sisters soon tell him about his recordings. Though a little miffed that they messed with his private journal, Lincoln soon approves that he also feels the same way about his sisters. Feeling much better, Lincoln decides to reveal the surprise to his sisters. He tells them to wait on the living room couch while he go "gets something". Afterwards, Lincoln returns with a big gift box. And the sisters open it to reveal another box, and then another box...you get it. Soon enough, they open the smallest box to reveal a picture frame of all of them as a family. The sisters loved it so much up to the point that they all started to shed tears. They all thank Lincoln for everything that he has ever done to help and support them. Lincoln states that it was "no problem", and that he should be thankful to them, too, for being very patient with him and always helping him deal with his own problems. And after all that, they all go into a giant sibling group hug. Lincoln then asks his sisters what the picture's caption should say. And they suggested that it should say, "Live life Loud". Lincoln responds by smiling happily. The picture frame of them, with the new caption, is soon seen inside Lincoln's bedroom door. Cast * Collin Dean as Lincoln * Catherine Taber as Lori * Liliana Mumy as Leni * Nika Futterman as Luna * Cristina Pucelli as Luan * Jessica DiCicco as Lynn/Lucy/Zach * Grey Griffin as Lola/Lana/Lily * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa/Liam * Caleel Harris as Clyde * Wyatt Griswold as Rusty Spokes * Brian Stepanek as Dad * Jill Talley as Mom * Jason Daniel as The Narrator Other Thoughts # It's pretty simple, but I kinda like the premise. Which is also why I would be happy to direct it in real life. # And you know what else would make this worth your while? Why, Lego Movie/Lego Batman Movie humor of course! Trust me, it's going to fit VERY well in this movie idea. # I took a lot of inspiration for the story of this fan-film idea from the 2000s Winnie the Pooh movies such as The Tigger Movie, Piglet's Big Movie, Pooh's Heffalump Movie, etc. # Speaking of which, I also wanted to experiment how this story would feel like with a narrator. Because if you watched a lot of Winnie the Pooh, there was usually a narrator there and the story was always told through an interactive, real-life storybook. That's what I wanted to do with my own story. # Following #4: I planned this story to be told with Lincoln breaking the fourth wall as usual, but also with him being aware that there's a narrator. And instead of an interactive storybook, I decided to change it into an interactive real-life comic book. This is because the TLH creator Chris Savino is an avid fan of comic books. (Kind of like me.) Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Films Category:Sketch Pad Films Category:The Loud House